True Hero
by fedorasarecool
Summary: When Ben gets caught up in an alien landing in Jump City, California, he encounters many new challenges! Can he and his newly formed team handle the new dangers, or will they and the world perish? Next Time: Be-Knighted!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: GO!

**Authors Note: Okay, I didn't like how this Story was going, so I am re-posting it. this is the original format I had planned on using, but it is a lot harder than I had thought. I haven't given nearly enough credit to the people who do churn out an episode per chapter. So, in this continuity, in the episode Ben 10 returns Ben doesn't find Gwen again, so the Alien Force team wasn't formed. Ben and Kevin are still barley, freindamies might be the right word? Or maybe friendly rivals? Any way, they aren't killing each other. Yet. The biggest change is with the Omnitrex, which now has a personality, please comment on how that turned out and about the story in general! Reviews are awesome, and each one will receive a personal response!  
**

On one of the most remarkable nights in history, nothing very remarkable had yet happened. Most people were going through their nightly routines.

One was typing into a computer, running some diagnostics on his cybernetic half before turning towards the metal slab he slept on. He sighed, remembering when he could actually sleep like a normal person, without having to worry about his batteries or computer like brain.

One removed a business suit and put on what looked like a circus costume and mask, and jumped out his window, ready to pound any criminal he found, and trying to distract himself from the memory of the home he had just left.

One had just gotten off a plane and was wandering aimlessly. He had yet to change clothes, and looked at his Doom Patrol uniform miserably. How could he do anything? He didn't have any money, any useful skills, and probably would have been turned away from any job he could find. Who would want a greened-skinned slacker?

One entered the Jump city limits and looked around warily, like a wild animal entering a house. She had sensed something important about this city, some thing or some one that could help her. She couldn't trust in anything to much, but her problem was too important not to try to find help.

One in particular, the one this particular chapter is centered around, was sitting on an island in the sitting in the bay of the city, going through his travel pack, looking for a sleeping bag. He wore an emerald hooded sweatshirt jacket that was zipped halfway down, revealing a black T-shirt underneath. His blue jeans were torn in places, and his shoes were scuffed. He had light brown hair, combed surprisingly neatly, and vibrant green eyes that were always alert.

Something else watched with a very pompous, annoyed air. It spoke up with an odd northern British accent. "You placed you're sleeping bag in the other bag, Sir." The first person didn't seem surprised at all that a disembodied voice was commenting on his packing skills. "I'm still not speaking to you."

The voice let out a humph, annoyed by his stubbornness. "Really now, Master Tennyson, you are still angry over that minor incident? That was not my fault! User error, nothing more, nothing less!" The first person, one Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, also called Ben 10, sat up and pulled his hands out of the pack to glare at the source of the first voice, a watch. It was black and dark green, had two buttons on the either side, and curiously enough, had no clock on the watch face. Instead, there was a green hourglass on a black field. Even more curious, the watch face lit up and a voice emerged from it.

"I have told time and time again, Master Tennyson, that you must enunciate more clearly when giving me voice commands! I clearly heard you ask me to have Volcanous's ship computer activate the self destruct silently!" Ben gave the watch a _very_ sharp look. "I told you to start the self destruct quietly, and warn me when it got down to three minutes!" The watch, despite the fact that it could not move at all, managed to communicate its disbelief for that theory. "I heard what I heard, Sir. I can even play back you're entire command. Shall I?"

Ben growled to himself. When he first found the watch (Called the Omnitrex, though its full name was the Omnimatrix), He had no idea how the thing worked. Having a user's guide was incredibly useful, but its self-righteousness and arrogance was still getting on his nerves, despite the fact that he had endured it for nearly two months.

He was also studiously ignoring the fact that it only shared his own character flaws.

Suddenly, it beeped. "Sir? I have detected a Gordainian ship entering Jump City aerospace, but it has Tamerianean DNA in it." Ben frowned, his complaints forgotten. "I named that species Star Fire, didn't I?" The Omnitrex let out an annoyed huff. "Yes, and I still fail to see the point of giving each alien species that exists a stupid nick name! It's bad enough that you gave them to the ones on the active list." Ben glared at the watch. "Okay, first off, they aren't stupid names! And second, I haven't named all the alien in the universe yet! I don't have one for the Gordins!"

The Omnitrex sighed, well beyond exasperation. "It's Gordainian, Sir. It would do you well to be able to correctly pronounce the name of one of the terrors of the universe!" Ben snorted. "D-list terror. I pretty sure the only person I've fought on their level is Doctor Animo." Before the Omnitrex could retort, Ben activated its manual control. The dial popped up and a green hologram flared to life. It showed a plant like being, with odd leaves sprouting from the fore arms and side of its head. Instead of slamming the dial back down, Ben touched the hologram and swiped his hand up. A 3-dimensional map appeared, with a red dot showing exactly wear the alien was. It appeared to be heading straight to the city. Ben manipulated the map, and calculated that the alien ship would land down town.

The Omnitrex spoke up one last time. "I could have told where that was going to land." Ben sighed. "Well, considering our history of User errors, and mispronounced commands, I figured that I was better at getting it on my own." Changing menus, he selected an alien from the 10 he had available. This one was red and yellow, and looked like a giant bipedal stingray. "Its hero time!" Ben declared, slapping the Dial down. The Omnitrex sighed once again. Ben had to make every moment overly dramatic. He was surprised some theme song didn't start playing.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX**

In an alley, one of the less fortunate members of Jump City was standing against a wall. He was a very tall and buff mugger named Jack Warren. He was 6 ft 3, 200 pound of solid muscle, and had never been afraid in his life. He had noticed a girl, about 15 years old, and wearing weird clothing, had walked down a dead-end alley and decided to see what she was carrying. He chucked to himself as he pulled out a pistol, expecting this to be an easy job. That ended up being one of the dumbest things he had though in his life. (The second dumbest had involved a photocopier and a frozen pizza) "Excuse me, Miss?"

Raven turned towards the voice, angry at herself for failing to notice that he was there. "Go away." She told him in a dull monotone. "You're not worth my time." Jack chuckled to himself. "Now Missy, I don't have to be worth you're time at all." He raised his pistol, completely confident in the fear it usually instilled. "My little friend Vera has to be worth you're time." He smiled knowingly. Raven blinked, wondering why anyone would be dumb enough to name an inanimate object. She noticed that most of the things that were named were either cars or weapons, and wondered if it was a stupid guy thing. Jack was still talking. "Now put you're hand up nice and slow…" He didn't get any further as, to his shock, Raven eyes lit up white. Her hands glowed with black energy, and she pointed at the gun, causing it to glow black and float over to her. Clenching her fist, she easily caused the object slowly crumble up and then melt. She dropped it on the ground. Jack looked at it stupidly. "Vera…" He said in shock. Then he glared at Raven. "You killed her!" Raven blinked again. Slowly. "Okay, some one obviously has some problems…" Jack took a step towards her, only to find that someone was holding his jacket. He turned around, only to find the only person that can be intimidating while wearing bright red, green, and yellow.

Robin, the boy wonder.

"Robin!" Jack gasped. "I thought you were in Gotham city." Robin sharpened his glare. "I just moved here. And before you ask, I'm here alone." Robin grabbed Jack's shirt front and pulled him close. "I just want you to know, I'll be here for a while, and I don't take kindly to muggings. I'll let you go this once, but I want you to spread the word." He let the would-be-mugger drop. "This city is under my protection now. Watch it." Jack scrambled away on all fours, happy to get away. After all, it wasn't often that a member of the bat-family gave you a fee pass.

Robin turned towards the girl he had just 'rescued'. "I'm used to being thanked when I save someone." He said. The girl barely acknowledged him. "I'm not used to being saved." She replied in an even tone. Robin frowned. This wasn't a reaction he was used to.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX**

Jet Ray soared over the city at a high speed. Using his enhanced vision, he could see the place where the alien ship was supposed to land. Reaching the ground, he quickly turned back into Ben and surveyed the area, not noticing a certain African American half cyborg teenager a few years older than Ben watching from his apartment. His red cyborg eye glowed as he scanned Ben's DNA. Ben, unaware of the attention, focused on the spot the UFO was going to land. Glancing at the Omnitrex, he saw a count down to the landing of the ship.

5

4

3

2

1

Unlike most times, Ben's count was completely accurate. The UFO landed the precise moment that Ben had predicted… over thirty feet in the opposite direction he had thought it was going to land. "I told you so." The Omnitrex said in a smug tone. Ben just sighed. This was going to be one of those nights, he could tell. The cyborg watched as Ben ran towards the Crater and followed. He didn't have anything better to do.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xX**

At the crash site, the alien emerged. She was surprisingly similar to a human, but her eyes were glowing bright green, and her orange skin was a dead give away. She staggered out of the wreckage, looking around in confusion. She pointed at a group of civilians and demanded something in an alien language. Every one just looked at each other in shock, and then someone snapped a picture. Startled, the alien barked something and charged shouting battle cries. Everyone scattered, quickly leaving the alien alone in what was left of a pizza parlor. She frowned at her cuffs, then went over to the main support beam and slammed her cuffs into it. The beam cracked, but the cuffs remained undamaged. She growled to herself, and slammed the cuffs into the beam with more intensity. The beam couldn't take it and collapsed, briefly burying her in rubble. The alien shouted several more words in her native language that probably would have been censored had I been forced to print them in English, and with a sudden movement, the entire pile, weighing several tons, was thrown about thirty feet in the air, across the street, and into a neighboring building.

Suddenly, slow clapping filled what was left of the restraunt. The alien spun around to see Ben applauding her sarcastically. "Very nice rampage. You get points for how obvious the damage is, but you lose much more for doing it while I am in town. Care to come in quietly?" The alien growled at him. "Alright then." Ben fingered the dial on the Omnitrex. "Its hero time!" He declared dramatically, slamming down the dial, waiting for the transforming process to change him into a giant alien dinosaur. And waited. And waited some more. The Omnitrex spoke up helpfully. "Actually, sir, I have been forced into lockout mode due to a glitch in my programming. You are now stuck as a human." Several comments entered Ben's head that he desperately wanted to spit out, but the ticked off super strong alien warrior distracted him, and he devoted his energies into not dying instead.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xX**

So Ben, one of the most powerful heroes in history was at the moment reduced to running away like a little child from his opponent. It was fortunate that it was at this moment Raven and Robin showed up. Robin, despite his training, just saw that another teenager, probably a trained athlete, running from a threatening alien. Raven due to her empathic powers, noticed a lot more. Buried inside him was sorrow and pain, along with a certain amount of cunning and creativity. To her surprise, the thing he was feeling now were not fear or panic, just a small wariness almost covered completely by excitement and… was that joy?

Robin charged the alien, throwing his birdarangs with uncanny accuracy. Ben moved to try to help, but Robin cut him off. "Stay back, Kid." Robin called, launching futile attack after attack. "I can handle this!" Ben raised his eyebrows, surprised. "But you don't…" Robin cut him off. "Let a professional handle this!" Robin declared impressively, right before being picked up and thrown about twenty feet away. Ben, despite his better nature, chuckled softly. "Alright then, handle it to your hearts content." He walked over the other girl who Robin had arrived with, the hot Gothic chick. "And what's you're name?" Ben asked, using his patented Make-any-girl-swoon-grin ™. Raven responded predictably enough with her Make-any-guy-shrivel-up-with-fear-look™. "I'm Raven," she said simply. The Omnitrex spoke up. "Sir, I have finished analyzing the voice of the Tamerianean-"

"Star Fire."

"Star Fire and can now translate. Also, I have overridden the computer glitch, allowing you to transform once again." Raven stared. "Did you're watch just talk?" She asked. Ben tried his grin again. "Let's just say I didn't get this at a local Wal-Mart." Raven raised her eyebrows, but said nothing further, to Ben's disappointment.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xX**

Robin was close to being completely humiliated. This alien was a girl, no older than he was, and was handing his head to him on a royal platter. The effectiveness the gadgets he had in his utility belt had ranged from mildly annoying to briefly slowing her down and, to his surprise, she had _shattered _his Bo-staff. By letting him hit her with it. The alien raised her arms; preparing to finish him off, when out of nowhere, a great goat rammed her across the street. "_Can this night get any weirder?" _Robin thought to himself. He would regret thinking that. The goat shifted into the form of a human. "Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy here, Sir! How can I-" His eyes widened. "No way! You're Robin! The Robin! I am a huge fan!" He ran forward holding a pencil and paper. "Can I get you're autograph?" Robin opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sight of a bus flying through the air towards their heads. Before it could crush them, another teen, wearing a grey sweatshirt and jeans, got in between them and caught the bus. "Yo! Who's messing up my neighborhood!" He said, carefully putting the bus in between them and the alien. "Hey, she started it!" Beast Boy said defensively. Robin was more focused. "Question is, how do we finish it?" The three of them tensed up, preparing to launch a final attack. Suddenly, a wall of dark energy flared into existence in-between the heroes and the alien. They whirled around and faced the source of the energy, a girl wearing a violet-blue cloak and black leotard. "Maybe fighting isn't the answer." She said tonelessly. The guy looked at each other and relaxed, and Raven dropped the wall, allowing them to watch as Ben approached the alien cautiously.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xX**

Ben walked up slowly. "Calm down, Lady. I don't want to hurt you." The alien's eyes widened. "You are speaking Tamerianean!" Ben shook his head slowly. "The Omnitrex is translating for me. Finally." Ben fired a glare at his watch as he said this. The Omnitrex was feeling self-righteous. "I had to analyzing the alien language, Master Tennyson! You should be more grateful!" The alien's eyes widened. "You are the great Ben Tennyson?" Ben scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I don't know about great…" The alien wasn't buying it. "You defeated the great bounty hunters Sixsix and Crab, Yes?" Ben nodded.

"Ya, but-" 

""You have broken up the gang called the forever knights, yes?"

"Not completely, but-"

"You slew the galactic tyrant Vilgax, True?"

"I defeated him, but of course I didn't kill him-"

"Glorious! I have always hoped to meet you !"

"LOOK!" Ben said, finally getting his two cents in. "I don't know who you are, or what you're doing here? Why are you attacking this city?" This seemed to snap the alien back to reality. "I am Koriand'r, and I am not trying to harm anyone! I must release myself from these cuffs." Ben nodded and turned back towards the others. "She said-" He broke off, frowning, and slapped the Omnitrex in annoyance. The translation circuit deactivated, and Ben started again. "She said her name was Koriand'r, and she wasn't going on a rampage, she was trying to smash her cuffs off." Robin nodded and stepped forewords, assuming command of the situation. "Let me get those." He said, gesturing towards the cuffs. Koriand'r flinched slightly, but did not move away as Robin carefully picked the lock on the two sets of cuffs she wore. "There, now-" He didn't get any further as Koriand'r grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him full on the lips. After about five seconds, she let go and Robin fell down. Koriand'r said in English, "If you do not wish to be hurt then you will leave me alone!" She then flew straight up in the air and out of sight. There was silence for a long moment before Ben whistled. "I do know about you guys, but I'm getting mixed signals here."

Beast Boy nodded then looked at Ben for the first time. "Ben? Ben is that you?" Ben noticed beast boy at about the same time. "Beast Boy! Dude!" The two high-fived. "Man, it's been what, Three years?" Beast boy nodded. "Give or take." He looked around. "Where's you're cousin? And Grandpa Max?" Ben frowned. "Gwen is still in Bellwood and Max…" His voice trailed off. "Grandpa Max is missing." He said finally. Beast Boy gasped. "That sucks. Sorry man."

Robin stepped up. "Have you two met?" He asked. Beast Boy nodded eagerly. "Yes sir! This is Ben Tennyson, also known as Ben 10, the defender of the earth." Beast Boy said in his dramatic movie voice. Robin sighed mentally. "Don't call me sir." He turned around and began walking away. "I appreciate the help, but I work by myself from now on." Ben cocked his head. "You're going to track down Koriand'r, aren't you?"

The tall teenager snorted. "See if she'll give him another kiss, more likely." Robin shot him a look. "And what's you're story? Being able to catch buses isn't a normal gift." The Teen growled. He flung his hood down angrily. "There! Take a good long look!" Half of his face was covered with cybernetic implants. "I was in an accident and to save my life my dad turned me into a freak." He glared at the ground. Fortunately, Beast Boy completely missed the kid's obvious hatred of his own appearance. "Dude! That is so cool! You're like Robot man 2.0!" the cyborg looked up in surprise. Ben stepped up. "I've spent the last two and a half months traveling the country and fighting aliens. That's not even that weird, let alone freakish." Cyborg smiled. "You two are funny dudes, you know that?" Beast Boy jumped triumphantly. "Dude! You called Dude!" Ben looked at Raven. "What about you? What's you're thing?" Raven looked away. "Magic." Ben frowned. "Actual magic or Cigam?" Raven looked at him in shock. "You are the first person I've met here that knows the difference."

Beast Boy looked between the two, confused. (This was normal.) "What's the difference?" He asked finally. The Omnitrex spoke up. "Magic is real sorcery, involving witchcraft and is dangerous. Cigam is a gift found only in a few people, but is both reliable and under normal circumstances has no ill effects. Cigam users are often limited to one set of powers, but these powers are original and no other Cigam user will have them as long as the first is alive. Cigam has been extensively studied by the Galvan race, and while unpredictable, it is for the most part well understood." Beast Boy gaped. He turned towards Ben. "How long has the Omnitrex been able to talk?" Ben sighed. "Two months. Two long, painful, nearly unbearable months."

The Omnitrex somehow managed to roll its eyes despite the fact that it had no eyes. "I will pretend that I didn't hear that." Robin noticed the subtext of Beast Boys statement. "Hold on. What could you're watch do before it could talk?" The Omnitrex huffed in annoyance. "Why must every one talk about me as if I am not here? I am perfectly capable of answering the question myself!" Everyone looked at it. "Well?" Robin asked.

The Omnitrex was confused. "Well, What?" A vein pulsed in Ben's forehead. "Are you going to answer his question?" The Omnitrex coughed slightly. Which was odd, because it had no lungs. "Of course I understood the question, Master Tennyson. I was giving you a chance to interrupt me with your own explanation." Ben just sighed. "I have had to deal with that for two months. I should have my sanity checked." Raven smiled imperceptibly. "Well, you are having arguments with your watches…" Ben smiled. He liked her sarcasm. "That would be a dead give away, if it didn't talk back. All the time."

He turned towards Robin. "The Omnitrex has an incredibly powerful computer, a super lock pick I named the Omni-Key," the Omnitrex scoffed, "scanners, an OmCom, but its useful feature is the ability to turn me into aliens." Robin raised his eyebrows skeptically. The Omnitrex spoke up. "I believe we have another problem. Do you remember when I said the 'Star Fire' was in a Gordainian ship? Well, I have found the other ones." At that moment, a large ship flew overhead, shaking the ground. All the televisions and radios across the city activated, showing a large scaly lizard wearing armor. "I am lord Trogaar and on behalf of the Gordainian fleet, I am ordering your cooperation in looking for an escaped prisoner. Assist us, and our stay will be brief. Resist, and you're doom is assured." The image disappeared.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xX**

Despite the warnings of the alien army (described by Ben as a "D-list universal terror"), the team of teenagers tracked Koriand'r to a movie rental store. Raven could sense Koriand'r emotions, and the Omnitrex could detect alien DNA inside. They entered cautiously. Inside, Kori'ander was eating anything she could reach. "_She may not have gotten enough food in captivity."_ Robin noted. Beast Boy spoke up. "Those may taste better after you take the wrapper." He said pointing at the strawberry candy bar she was eating. She spun around and raised her fist angrily, which began to glow with green energy. "Why do you persist in following me?" She demanded. Robin stepped forwards. "Whoa, hey, we are just trying to be nice." Kori'ander lowered he fist, but looked distrustful. "There is no word for 'nice' in my language. The closest is rutha, or weak." She said, but Ben noticed that her words were more bitter than angry. Cyborg noticed as well. "Well around here, 'nice' means 'nice'. And if you want us to keep being nice, you'll tell us why you were a prisoner to the evil lizard dudes." Koriand'r suddenly looked very downcast. "Not prisoner. I was their trophy." The Omnitrex piped up. "The Gordainians commonly force members of the ruling Family of enemy planets to willingly become prisoners of war by threatening the destruction of entire cities, then more often than not destroy the planet anyway." Koriand'r visibly winced. Ben slapped the Omnitrex, but it didn't say anything else. It had been out of line, however unintentionally. Ben stepped up. "The Gordainians are not as powerful as they used to be. This Lord Trogaar is breaking intergalactic law. As soon as the plumbers get wind of this, they'll take him down. Unfortunately, He's blocking all communications." Robin nodded. "That must be why the Justice League hasn't shown up yet. Trogaar must know that will only buy him some time, he has to get and get out _fast_ or he'll be arrested." Suddenly, a troop of Gordainians burst in. They point a Koriand'r and his excitedly in their own language. They moved forwards, but Ben stepped in their way. "Hold it right there. Under plumber law and by extension the Shadow proclamation, this girl is in our custody." The Gordainain captain replied. "She has committed grave crimes against the Gordainian Empire! She will submit to our justice!" Now Robin stepped forewords. "That won't happen. You're assault on this city is an act of war against the people of earth, _including the Justice League_, and the only crimes she has committed is escaping from where you had her imprisoned as a trophy!" The captain had heard enough. "Seize Her!" Robin interrupted him with a birdaraing. "Let's GO!"

Ben rolled away from the advancing squad. "Looks a job for Humungousaur!" He slammed the dial down, and body was obscured briefly by a blinding green light. When it had disappeared Ben was… defiantly not Humungousaur. The new alien looked at himself in surprise. "I am not Humungousaur. I am sushi. Omnitrex!" the Omnitrex spoke very defensively. "You accidentally twisted the dial when you slammed it down! That was you!" The new alien, named Brainstorm, sighed heavily. "Well, I suppose it could be worse. In the old days this would be Grey Matter." Opening the plate in his scale like armor, he fired several electrical bolts at his opponents, shocking them.

Cyborg and beast boy charged ahead, preferring to attack up close. Raven and Brainstorm covered them using their long-range attacks. Koriand'r tackled the Gordainian captain out through the wall to the street, where he pinned her and pointed his spear at her, preparing to finish her off. Robin was in a dead lock with another Gordainian soldier when he saw this. Using the Gordainian's weight against him, and flung the Evil lizard alien into the Captain, stunning them both.

Cyborg was in a shoving match with another Gordainian. Using its tail, the Soldier knocked Cyborg off-balance and flung him away. Cyborg rolled once he hit the ground, but the Gordainian weapons were already firing. When the smoke cleared, Cyborg was standing there, in pain but very far from incapacitated. His sweat shirt had been burned off him, revealing the silver, black, and neon blue cybernetic implants he had. More Gordainians opened fire, but Beast Boy in the form of a Pterodactyl grabbed his shoulders and lifted him over the weapons. Raven used her powers to over shadow a lamppost and smashed them into the street. Brainstorm and Robin advanced on the rest threateningly, and they retreated. Koriand'r turned back towards the others. "I believe your expression is… thanks." Brainstorm transformed back into Ben and nodded, grinning. Cyborg glanced down at his sweat shirt. "Aw man! My suit!" Beast boy looked at him in surprise. "What's wrong? You look way cooler without it." Cyborg glared at him. "Ya. Like I'm taking fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask." Beast boy looked surprised. "What? But, my mask is cool! Right, Raven? Ben?" Raven just shook her head, while Ben made a more polite so-so gesture with his hand. Beast Boy though about this, and pulled his mask off, revealing very odd yellow eyes and green hair. Ben stepped forwards. "We haven't finished his yet." Robin agreed. "Now that Trogaar knows we are resisting him, He'll come at us with everything he has."

Ironically, just as he finished saying this, another transmission from the Gordianian's came through. "Foolish humans! You were warned, and you're insolence will be punished! You're city shall be destroyed!" As the transmission ended, a large alien ship moved over the city thrumming with so much power that they could feel it from the street. Raven was feeling very intimidated. "That's a big ship." Ben shook his head. "No, that's actually pretty normal sized." Suddenly, a large barrel telescoped from the bottom of the ship. It continued until it was easily half the mass of the ship itself. "That gun, on the other hand…" Ben said nervously, his voice trailing off. The Omnitrex spoke up. "That is modified Tachyon cannon, level 6 technology forbidden on all worlds except Galvan and its associated moons. It could theoretically destroy the city at this range."

Koriand'r was more than a little annoyed. "All the fault is yours! I told you to leave me alone, but you insisted on being 'Nice'!" Robin was enraged. "MY fault! You threaten me, then you kiss me, but you never stop to mention they have a giant doomsday weapon?" Beast Boy was also panicky. "Man, I can't believe you talked me into this!" He declared to no one in particular. Cyborg assumed he was talking to him. "Me? I was ready to walk before you were all like-"

"SHUT UP!"

At this, everyone turned in surprise towards Raven, the source of the out burst. She smiled nervously. "Hi?" Ben stepped in front of her. "It doesn't matter whose fault this is, because if we don't pull together in about five minutes, were all going to be a small pile of ash being blown on the wind." Robin continued. "We have to get up to that ship and find a way to disable it." He smiled reassuringly. "Come one, we have a city to save."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xX**

The Gordainian ship was a hive of activity. Soldiers and crew members raced around frantically, trying to finish what ever job they were doing so that they could rush down a corridor to find another job to frantically rush through. So naturally our heroes pop up in a completely deserted corridor, with no one around. Beast Boy shivered. "Man, that dark shadow stuff gives me the-"Noticing Raven behind him, he rapidly changed his expression. "I mean, it's cool!"

Robin stepped forwards. "Come on, we need to find the main firing controls!" Ben shook his head. "We need to get to the bridge, that's where the communications are. We can contact the authorities." Robin turned towards Ben. "The City has to be our first priority; we should disable the Giant weapon." Ben shot Robin a look. "Do you even know how to disable the Gun? We have to call the plumbers, they can arrest Trogaar!" Koriand'r spoke up. "Excuse me? The firing controls are located on the bridge, with the communications. They are in the same place."

Awkward silence.

The Omnitrex sighed to itself. He could tell that Ben and Robin were going to have loads of fun working together. Ben coughed. "Uh, can you show us where that is?" Koriand'r nodded and flew into the lead. The others followed. Raven hung back; she was hurt more than she would admit by what Beast Boy said. It was true though; as far as she was concerned, she was just creepy. She looked up and noticed Cyborg looking at her. "Mind telling me why your all alone?" He asked. Raven sighed. "You heard what Beast Boy said. I don't exactly fit in." Cyborg looked at her. "Hey, I'm half metal. If some one doesn't fit in, it's me. Besides, he's green, she's from space, and Ben's… something else." Raven smiled slightly. Cyborg grinned. "Trust me, you fit in just fine."

Up ahead, Koriand'r had allowed Ben to take the lead so that she could to Robin. She spoke up nervously. "I bring you a… Apology." Robin looked back at her. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled too." Koriand'r looked surprised again. "And again, you continue with the 'nice'. On my world, only my father has shown me such kindness." Robin smiled. "Things are different here." Koriand'r blushed. It was a touching romantic scene. So naturally it was interrupted by an army of screaming alien lizards chasing a walking plant. The plant was berating the Omnitrex symbol on his chest. "I wanted Big Chill. I turned the dial to Big Chill. The Hologram was Big Chill when I _carefully_ pushed it down. SO WHY AM I SWAMPFIRE?" The Omnitrex was equally frustrated. "Alright, fine! So I made the first mistake of my life! Rub it in why don't you!" Swampfire began throwing fireball at the advancing soldiers. "First mistake? This is closer to the first one you have admitted!"

"Well, when was the last time YOU admitted a mistake?"

"I admit I make mistakes!"

"Name one time!"

Swampfire opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "I'm to busy to answer you're questions!" The Omnitrex snorted. "You were not to busy to berate me earlier." Beast Boy interrupted. "Can you to finish this later? When we all aren't about to die?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xX**

Lord Trogaar was having a bad day. Koriand'rs escape had woken him from his hibernation cycle, forcing him to go without adequate sleep. His wife on the citadel, unaware that he was transporting the Gordainian trophies illegally, had begun to suspect worse things and they were fighting. Even punishing the guards who failed to stop the prisoner had failed to cheer him up. Truth be told, he was glad to have a chance to try the new tachyon cannon. Destroying an entire city would get him some political points.

One of the ensigns began hissing "Lord Trogaar, the weapon has finished charging." Slowly, like he had seen on the Holo-dramas, Trogaar swiveled the chair and gave his best evil leer. "Then begin the Firing sequence." The lights on the barrel began lighting up. Trogaar grinned, preparing his evil laugh. "the earth fools will learn that it takes more than six juveniles to defy the might of lord Trogaar!" Suddenly, the door behind him exploded. Surprised, he spun around to face the team. Robin spoke menacingly. "We're not six heroes. We're one team." Swampfire lit some fireballs. "If you know what good for you you'll just…" Without warning, the Omnitrex timed out, reverting Swampfire into Ben. Ben looked at himself. "Not again!" He complained to the empty air. Trogaar pointed towards them. "Attack!" The Gordainians surged forwards. Ben dodged to the side as the rest of the team met the charge head on. He glanced at the control panel, grinning. The Omnitrex snickered. It knew that grin.

The scene was very chaotic. Cyborg was wrestling with several alien, Star fire and Robin were being pushed back away from the others, and Beast Boy nd Raven were fighting Trogaar. Trogaar charged forwards, catching Beast Boy off guard. He slammed into the wall, stunned. Raven stepped in front of Beast Boy, protecting him with her shield, but Lord Trogaar was wearing it down with his constant attacks. Suddenly, Cyborg tackled him, taking him back to the center of the bridge. Trogaar growled, and flung him away. As he landed, some of the equipment in his arm activated briefly, giving Robin an idea. "Cyborg, do you think you could reconfigure that into a weapon?" Cyborg glanced at his arm. "I can try."

Trogaar advanced on the three heroes feeling very angry. "You will never again challenge the might of Lord Trogaar!" He declared imperially. From behind him, a voice snorted, amused by this. "Might is a very relative word, isn't it?" Trogaar glared at him. "And who are you, human?" Ben just grinned. "I'm the guy whose about to beat you." Trogaar laughed incredulously. "You are about to beat me? I have you're team surrounded, you're city about to be destroyed, and I am about to lose?" Ben was feeling really good. "Omnitrex, care to explain too the-would be criminal master mind?" The Omnitrex was also extremely smug. "Gladly. You know something interesting about Tachyon weapons? They are actually gigantic versions of standard interstellar communications. If two incredibly smart people, like Ben and I, were to reprogram it, it would function as a giant version of a siren instead of a weapon." Ben picked up here and continued. "A big siren on a planet almost covered in super heroes, with its own green lantern, all who would be very interested in hearing about A would be conquered, engaged in illegal slave trading, how he got level 6 technology, and what he was planning to do with it!" Trogaar just stared in shock. Then he roared. "I will rend you limb from-!" Suddenly a blast from behind hit him, knocking him Unconscious. Cyborg grinned. "Alright, I'm only going to say this once: Booyah!" Robin grinned. "Great work, Ben!" Koriand'r was also impressed. "Amazing! How did you keep the weapon from back firing.' Ben was feeling victorious. "Well, we…" his voice trailed off. Ben looked at the Omnitrex. The Omnitrex looked at Ben. They immediately reached the same conclusion. "Its his fault!" They said, indicating each other and overlapping.

Suddenly, all the monitors in the room blew out. The cannon underneath them shorted out. The engines caught fire. Ben gulped. Flicking through the Omnitrex's holographic menus, he selected the OmCom and used it to hijack the ships P.A. "Attention, this is your captain speaking. We may experience some turbulence and then crash to the ground in a fiery death, so everyone who doesn't want to die should abandon ship now."  The ship began sinking towards the city. Ben grabbed the controls frantically. "I have to put the ship over the water! It could destroy all of downtown!" Robin began barking out orders. "Koriand'r, do you think you could slow the ship down?" Raven stepped in-between them. "That won't be necessary." She assumed the lotus possession and began concentrating. "I can slow the ship down, but _don't_ distract me." Robin paused briefly, undecided weather or not he should trust her. Cyborg made the decision for him. "You heard the Girl! We have to get the unconscious soldiers out of here." They began collecting the aliens, moving away from the bridge. Ben and Raven were left alone on the bridge. Ben looked at Raven. "Thank you." Raven didn't open her eyes. "This is simple telekinesis. You have nothing to thank me for." Ben rolled his eyes. "Right, there absolutely nothing complicated about moving a multi-ton giant space ship with the power of your mind _at all_." Raven looked at him. She spoke hesitantly. "This… This is what I do. This is my job." She paused. "I'm a hero." Ben nodded. "Good line of work, if you can take it." He looked forwards, seeing how much farther it was to the bay. "I have so much more sympathy for Captain America in that new movie now." He muttered to himself. Raven looked at him through one eye. "Do you have to talk all the time?"  
"I'm sorry, do I begrudge you're coping mechanisms?"

"Right now? Yes."

"… I'll think of a comeback to that."

"I check back in ten years."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xX**

The crowd in jump city stared in awe as the giant ship plummeted towards downtown with enough force to destroy everything. Of course, not all of them were staring, some were running around uselessly, others were screaming bloody murder, more than a few were recording it with their smart phones, hoping that they would be the only ones to think of this and that if they weren't all killed they could make a big pay off from this later, but the main point is that the Space ship was slowly moving towards them about to remove them all.

Suddenly, a miracle happened. The ship slowed down. It began glowing with a shadowy black energy, which seemed to be bright as well, like there was a great deal of light in it that was being covered be the shadow. It encased the ship, and began moving it towards the harbor. It landed in the bay with a loud splash that could be heard from downtown, and the wave it made wiped out the harbor completely. The crowd rushed forwards, all wondering the same thing-

Could anyone have survived that?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xX**

Very easily, as it turned out. The Omnitrex timed back in, and Ben was able to transform into Jet Ray and fly himself and Raven away from the ship before it hit the ground. Koriand'r flew the others off the ship. It was actually kind of anti-climatic. Koriand'r and robin were talking to the Plumbers while the rest were just waiting. The six looked at what was left of the space ship. Ben looked back towards the city. "It's pretty beautiful out here." Raven agreed with him. "Some one should put of home here." Beast Boy grinned. "Ya, if you like sunshine or the beach…" Raven smiled. "You know, you're pretty funny." Beast Boy pretty almost jumped for joy. "You like my jokes? I have jokes!" Raven and Ben backed away from Beast Boy warily. "What have you unleashed?" Ben whispered to Raven. Raven would have laughed, but after Beast Boy's reaction she decided to play it safe. Ben walked over to where another piece of the ship had landed. "Aw man! My campsite!" Beast Boy looked at Ben. "Campsite? You were sleeping here?" Ben coughed. "Well, I, uh…" The Omnitrex broke in. "Yes, and that wing strut has crushed our knapsack!" Beast Boy was extremely worried about his friend. "I can't let a friend sleep outside. You can stay with me!" He frowned as he though of something. "I don't have anywhere to stay either…" Raven looked at him, bemused. "You like to think things through, don't you?" Koriand'r and Robin came from the behind. Koriand'r looked a little nervous. "Please, I look, Nice?" She asked. Robin smiled. "I told you, you look beautiful." Ben snorted. "I think someone has a crush.: Robin glared at him., but Koriand'r interrupted. "I thank you all for your bravery and help, and wish to ask permission here, where the people are most strange, but also, most nice!" Raven spoke up. "You don't need our permission to stay." Ben also stepped forwards. "But if you want our friendship, you've got it." Cyborg spoke up as well. "Well, I guess we could all use some new friends." Beast Boy interrupted. "Ya! I thought we made a good team!" Robin smiled. "I thought we would like to keep in touch, so Cyborg and I made these." He held up a yellow disc with a T on the front. "Cyborg and I designed the communication devices so we can keep in contact with one another." Cyborg grinned. "Made 'em with my own circuits. They can call from any where in the world!" Robin finished. "When there's trouble you know who to call!"

A few minutes later, Ben used Big shill to phase under the wing strut in the hopes of recovering _something_. The omnitrex spoke up. "Sir, I have located another source of inhuman DNA." Ben barely paid attention to the watch. "So?" The omnitrex refused to be dissuaded. "Its in Raven, sir. I have been unable to name it." Ben continued to ignore the device. "You have the most advanced computer identifying equipment in the galaxy." The omnitrex interrupted. "That's my point sir!" Ben stopped moving and gave the omnitrex his full attention. It continued. "Whatever it is, it has never been identified before in the history of space travel, and I think it might be linked to her powers." Ben looked in the distance. "So the question is," he mused, "who is she really?"

**And now to answer all your questions:**

marc chamberlain 1/8/13 . chapter 3

hi I real like is story and I like to know when is the next chapter coming up and will the teen titans help Ben with High Breed Conspiracy as well

**I am so glad some one asked that! Yes, I am combining the Ben Ten: Alien Force story line with the Teen Titans, though it will be a few more episodes before I do start on the High breed conspiracy, have no fear, it will be here soon! **

princessbinas

The Omnitrix is hilarious in this story! XD Ben and the Omnitrix fighting in a verbal battle! XD BAH HA HA!

**Thanks! I was worried that it would come off wrong. I'm not sure I made it clear enough that it and Ben have the ****_same _****character flaws; I tried to make their similarities more obvious there towards the end. **

Guest

what can i say you are awesome

***Grins* Thanks! I really appreciate it!**

MegaRdaniels

This was neat and funny! Update soon!

**I'll do my best! I like you're Ben 10/Justice League story as well. :) **

**Next time, The titans find that Ben has been... Be-knighted!  
**

_**Update: Sorry its been so long guys. I had to change which episode I was doing next (Originally final exam, oh how I hate that episode!) but now I have a better Idea of where I'm going with this story. Sisters will come after that, and it will be much more different. I cant wait to write it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**True Hero season 1a**

**GO!: **When in jump City, California, Ben 10 is thrust into an alien landing. But all is not as it seems... can he and his band of misfits save the day...or will they destroy it?

**Be-knighted: **Following and slightly spoiling the events of **GO!**this story picks up a week later, with Kevin Levin reappearing with a message from one of Ben's oldest enemies. Can they be trusted... or will will the City pay the price.

**Sisters**: In an episode that breaks the mold by being the first to not put the city in jeopardy... Kori'andrs sister has come to earth... but has followed her? And how does she know so much about the Titans adventures? Is she in league with this new and unseen foe?

**Paradox: **Cyborg drags Beast Boy and Ben to an abandoned military facility to experiment on new weapons. But what secrets lie underneath the ground? and are the statues really...moving?

**Deep six: **The Titans act on a tip from the previous episode and investigate a cash of alien weapons underneath the sea. But someone else got there first. Now its up to Beast Boy, Ben, and new ally Aqua-Lad to save the day...if they can.

**All that Glitters...: **Raven and the team encounter another alien investigator, but what secrets does he hise? And why is he so interested in Raven?

**Masked:** Red X has been terrorizing Jump for long enough! Can Robin and Ben uncover his secret identity**, **or will that secret tear the team apart?


	3. Chapter 3

**I was waiting to finish the chapter before I published it, but...**

**Several months is way to long. **

**Don't worry, part two will be quick to follow. Ish. Quick to follow ish. **

This story begins in an unusual place for science fiction or super heroics, though any extraterrestrial native to that universe would have recognized it. In a dark castle, three mysterious people in very advanced variations of medieval armor marched with military precession. The two in the back were carrying a large rectangular crate. The one in the lead walked imperiously, but inside he was very nervous. They entered what appeared to be a cross between a throne room and a war room. It was dimly lit, large and circular, with several squires and aids awaited orders. Numerous tapestries adorned the walls, telling the tales of previous battles with their enemies. The three knights had emerged on a large track going around the wall, with an ornate staircase in the center going down to the main floor. The entire room focused on one point in the center, where a man was sitting. He was old and balding, though he still had long, slightly graying hair, but obviously very strong. There was steel in his gaze, and his hand rested on a large broad sword named Ascalon. He wore white power amour, with red and charcoal grey enhancements. On his head was an elaborate crown.

This was the Forever King, Driscoll the slayer.

The knight in the lead, a scientist, swallowed hard, the first outwards sign to his nervousness. The Forever King was not some one to trifle with. The King spoke with authority and precision. "Ah, our newest scientist. What have you brought for our war against these new invaders?" The scientist gestured to the box. "This is a prototype built from what we scavenged from the unidentified vessel that crashed Canada. It is a modified version of the vessels ship-to-ship cannons, and though it only has enough power for three shots, it is the most powerful weapon in our records." The Forever King frowned and put a hand on the hilt of his sword, Ascalon. The Scientist took a step back. He coughed slightly. "That is to say, one of the most powerful." The Forever King nodded. "Good. Test it on the Beast." The Scientist licked his lips nervously. "Far be it for me to question you're all-seeing wisdom, Forever King, but is that wise? We may need the Beast to test other-" The King leaned forwards in his throne. The scientist abruptly silenced his tongue. The Kings voice was cold. "Do you show concern for the Beast?" The scientist shook his head swiftly from side to side. "Of course not, my Lord!" The king nodded. "Then go and carry out my orders."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

The dungeon was cold and slimy, about what anyone would expect from a dungeon. Inside, the Scientist began to set up the weapon. The two knights who had come down with him twitched and fidgeted, looking nervous. One of them spoke. "Is the beast awake?" The other knights smacked him on the arm. "If it wasn't then it is now!" The first knight glared at the second through the helmet. "Well, I don't know, but it _might_ have wakened up when we started shooting it?" The scientist waved at them irritably. "Oh, go on already, if you're that scared." He finished setting the Prototype on its tripod.

"I can't believe-" He turned and stopped abruptly. The other knights had taken his advice and left. He spoke up nervously. "H- Hello?" Now that he was alone, he noticed how quiet it really was here. The only noise was the dripping of the water, and the slight scraping of metal on stone, and the heavy breathing of something BIG. He swallowed nervously. To his surprise, another voice spoke near him. "Are you okay?" The scientist relaxed slightly. The voice was very calm and matter of fact, easy to listen to and soothing. The scientist responded, "Just fine. My guards ran off. Amazing how intimidating a chained beast can be. "The voice agreed. "Yes, it is. Imagine how destructive it would be if it were unleashed." The scientist shuddered. "That has always been our worst fear."

The voice continued. "What would happen if got out, right now?" The scientist laughed a little. "Well, that would be unbelievably horrible. Even aside from the part were the monster goes on a rampage and does untold damage, I would get executed on the spot." The voice kept talking in that same, friendly tone. "Well, that's too bad. You don't seem like a bad person." The scientist chuckled, not getting the voices meaning. "I'm sorry, what do you mean." Then the voice said something that scared the scientist more than anything else ever had. "Why is it holding it does breath?"

There was a moment of absolute silence before the scientist began screaming in panic. He ran as fast as he could, grabbing up the weapon with him. There as a bored sigh. "I really wish he had left that there. It would have made framing him so much easier." Over top of all the noise, a new one was heard: The scraping of broken chains on stone.

The scientist pounded on the door frantically. "Open the Blast door!" He pleaded. He could hear the chains rattling and the sound of something roughly the size of a two-story library growling at him. The door opened, and he dove out. "Close the blast door, close the blast door!" He cried again, nut it was too late. Before they could do anything, the monster burst out. It was gigantic, green and silver-colored with glowing yellow eyes. It scales had once been bright and glittered, but had since been covered over with grime and blood. It was in terrible shape, looking like it had been through many battles. It roared its triumph and smashed through the wall, escaping to freedom beyond. The guards looked at each other, then at the scientist, clearly remembering the Forever King questioning his loyalty. The Scientist realized what they were thinking. He spoke, accidentally sealing his fate. "No, don't! I didn't do it! It wasn't me!" It was too late. The guards, using the unfailing wisdom of the forever knight's code, shot him in cold blood.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

The mysterious stranger who had freed the dragon watched thoughtfully as the knights reported in. The dragon would do a lot of damage, and force the knights to expose themselves to the plumbers. He listed to the Knights talk to the Throne room officers. He raised an eyebrow. Yet another unexpected benefit gained from this little escapade. This was growing more profitable by the minute.

"What do you mean the dragon is heading for Jump City?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a well-lit room, Ben 10 gave all of his attention to his opponent, which had so far withstood all his attacks. He lashed out with a sidekick, and then followed with a one-two combination punch. He stepped back and frowned.

His opponent was barely moved. Growing frustrated, Ben backed up to gain a running start, and tackled it with all his might. To his surprise, his opponent moved out-of-the-way. He tripped and fell, and used the momentum to roll to him feet. Turning around, he glared at the large punching bag and the one holding it.

Robin glared right back. "You're missing the point Ben. You can't just tackle things like that without thinking." Ben had his counter arguments well prepared. "How will thinking help me knocking around the punching bag?" Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. "The point isn't to knock down the punching bag at all. It's to learn how to attack." The Omnitrex piped up. "Robin's logic is infallible, master Tennyson." Ben shot a glare at the offending watch. "You're only saying that because you're happy I'm learning a way to fight without you screwing up." He turned back to the bag, but before he could, there was a knock at the door.

Now, there should be a brief description of what the Titans are doing now. Ever since the Gordainians attacked, Robin had negotiated with the city government to allow the Titans to function as the Cities official protectors. Cyborg and Kori'andr had been renovating the crashed ship into a base of operations. So far, the latter two had more success than the former. The mayor did not believe that the Titans were necessary to defend the city, despite the fact that so many Meta humans lived inside the city limits. Robin was getting very frustrated. Until they had finished renovating the Gordainians ship, they were staying in a small hotel. The downside was that they had no security beyond what the hotel had.

Raven opened the door. Outside was a teen only a little older than her, with dark unruly hair, a black shirt, and a permanent smirk on his face. This smirk widened when he saw Raven. "Well hello, what's you're name?" he said, partially oozing charm. Raven rolled her eyes. "Uninterested. Did you have a purpose in coming, or are you here just to get shot down by anyone with more brain cells than a dog in heat?" The young man was lost for a response for a few seconds. He cleared his throat, and any cockiness that he might have had been scorched away. "I'm here to give a message to Ben Tennyson. He here?" Another voice called from inside the gym. "Right here!" Ben walked into view. A smirk was clear on his face. "She burned you so good." He said in sing-song. The young man frowned, but before he could say anything Raven turned around. "Mind you're manners or you're next." Having delivered her message, she teleported upstairs. Both Ben and the new arrival watched her go. The unnamed one whistled. "Wow, she is good." Ben shot him an annoyed look. "What do you need, Kevin?" Kevin Edward Levin gave another smirk. "I have an important person for you to meet." Ben cocked his head to the side. "Who?" The smirk grew wider. "The Forever King."

Ben and the Omnitrex just stared in shock. They began to process the information, trying to contain their surprise.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxX**

On the roof, Raven was meditating. Taking deep breaths, she focuses on quelling any thoughts or emotions. Once she had balance, she thought about the team she had so rashly joined. On the ship, when she had saved the entire city, it had felt so right to use her powers like that, even though she had almost died. Moreover, on the beach, hanging out with Beast Boy and Ben had been fun. Not educational, and she couldn't think of a thing she had gained, but it had been _fun_.

She hadn't had fun very often before. She wasn't allowed to.

The team didn't really act like a team yet, though. They had fought some small opponents since then, and a pattern had emerged.

Robin would leap into combat, expecting the others to follow without orders.

Beast boy would hang back, only moving forewords when needed,

Kori'andr would attack without thinking, just dive at her opponent.

Ben would select an alien, but forget that he was on a team.

Raven would stay back and throw things, or trap their opponents in a force field, but avoid combat directly.

Cyborg would just shoot things.

They were fighting as individuals, not as a team.

It wasn't an insurmountable problem; in fact, it was to be expected. They had only known each other for about a week and a half, and she was mainly glad that she hadn't hurt Beast Boy or Ben yet. Cyborg knew when to give her space, but he himself liked to be alone too much himself, and there weren't enough places to be alone in the hotel. Kori'andr still didn't grasp many human customs or slang, and while watching Robin hem and haw his way through an explanation on the difference between the ballroom dances she saw on TV and the dances preformed at parties was amusing, having similar discussions about the phone, cartoons and pretty much everything else was annoying.

Beast Boy really didn't know when to give her space, and had insisted on forcing her to go to breakfast, lunch and supper with the team. Granted she had enjoyed herself on a few of those occasions, but when she did say no and meant it, she had to get extreme so he would understand.

Ben was the most interesting. For some reason he had taken an unusual interest in her, and often went out of his way to include her. While he did understand the meaning of the word no better than Beast Boy, it still got aggravating after a while. The one thing she couldn't understand about him was why he had become a hero at all. He hadn't been homeless nearly as long as she had, maybe two and a half months at the most. From what she could tell, he had a normal life up until recently, but he was very closed mouthed about his family. Beast Boy had mentioned his Grandfather, and Ben had mentioned a cousin, but other than that, she knew nothing. Ben had a surprising amount of control over his thoughts and emotions-

"THE FOREVER KING?!"

Well, he did most of the time. Raven got up. She may as well go see what it was. She just hoped the other kid didn't flirt with her again, the self-confidence and swagger was enough to drive her crazy.

And she totally did _not_ find those same attributes endearing in Ben.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxX**

In Robin's room a briefing was under way. If it could be called that. Cyborg and Kori'andr were busy, leaving Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Ben, and Kevin the only ones present. Robin started. "Alright, Omnitrex, display the information you have about the Forever Knights." The Omnitrex was more than happy than to slip into lecture mode. It activated the holographic display, showing pictures of the Forever Knight's gleamed from its memory banks. "The forever knights are a criminal syndicate that deals in advanced extraterrestrial technology, often refitting that technology as weapons with a medieval theme. The reason behind this is unknown. They are violently Xenophobic, and go at great lengths to destroy any aliens they find. Unlike many similar organizations, they have excellent organization under their leader, the Forever King." Beast Boy jumped in. "The Doom Patrol ran into them once. They had these energy guns-"

"Laser lances." Kevin corrected casually.

"And these force field shields-"

"Energy shields."  
And these awesome hover tanks…" Here Beast Boy paused, and looked at Kevin suspiciously, waiting for him to interrupt. Kevin smiled sweetly. "What? It's a hover tank. There are no better words." Robin decided to intervene. "Their leader, the Forever King, has contacted us requesting help." Beast Boy just stared in shock. Ben had gone over this with Robin already, and Raven just wanted to get this over with so that they could decide what to do. Beast Boy's reaction was surprisingly intelligent. "The Forever Knights hate aliens-"

"Have xenophobia." Kevin corrected airily. Beast Boy glared. "Ya, anyway, if they are so Zena-phonics then this must be big. They really hate Ben and me." Raven raised an eyebrow. "That was surprisingly concise." Beast Boy returned to character. "Con-what?"

Kevin leaned forwards. "They even used me to do it. The Forever Knights and I did business before, but ever since they found out I was a half alien, they've been hounding me like dogs." Robin eyes narrowed under his mask. "What kind of 'business' did you have with a xenophobic gang?" Kevin coughed slightly. "That's not important. What is important, is that they want you're help." He reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "This is where they want to meet you. They want him," -pointing at Ben- "to come alone, but that's such a dumb idea he actually might do it, so I'm warning you otherwise." Ben glared. "And what history do I have of leaving the team behind?"

Awkward pause.

Kevin smirked. "Anyway, since you four obviously have everything covered, I'll be leaving." Robin moved in front of the door. "Oh no you don't. You know the Forever Knights better than the rest of us. We'll need you to help." Kevin raised his eyebrows. "Really? And what's in it for me?" Robin gave his best bat glare. "You don't come to jail." Kevin was actually briefly intimidated. For a person that regularly insults twenty-foot high mobsters with super strength and an army of laser wielding henchman, that means something. However, the Kevin Levin smirk was soon back in full force. "I double cross alien gangsters in my sleep. You think it'll be that easy to bring me in?" Ben rolled his eyes. "I've beat you all by myself more than once." Kevin dismissed him. "You got lucky." He turned back to Robin. "As it happens, I have my own reasons to dislike the Knights. I'd be happy to help.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxX**

Raven, Ben and Robin all led the way inside the Forever Knights castle, each wrapped in their own thoughts. Raven was distracted by Kevin. His emotions were confusing. She could sense greed and an ego larger than Metropolis, but it was odd to sense so much mercy and compassion as well. What ever he had said, Raven was positive Kevin had come because of his conscience, not to fulfill a personal vendetta. Ben, however, was more wrapped up in thinking about what was to come. He left Bellwood to avoid putting the people he cared about in trouble, but if Kevin and the Forever Knights could find him that easily, what did that say about his friends? Gwen? Anything could happen to them. Maybe he should have stayed to keep an eye on them. For his part, Robin was splitting his attention between watching for Knights, and watching his team. Kevin, much to Robin surprise, appeared to be meshing with the Titans well. He and Beast Boy both held back to cover the rear, while Raven, who would sense the Knights when the came close, and Ben took point. Robin stayed in the middle because without powers he was the most venerable. His focus moved ahead, as he tried to predict the actions of the others. Back in Gotham, He would have known exactly what any of the Bat-Family would do at any time. Maybe joining a team was a little premature. After all, Batman had tried to make him quit. Could he lead effectively?

Ahead, Raven stopped. "Their here." She said simply. From the shadows, a large man appeared wearing the traditional Forever Knight armor with a large red cape. He had long dark hair, and wore an eye patch over his right eye. He cleared his throat. He spoke with an aristocratic British accent. "Welcome, young heroes. I am Sir Conner, and this my squire, George Winston." From behind, a young man appeared. He had light brown hair, almost blonde cut short and was growing a mustache. He had a much more humble posture than Sir Conner. He cleared his throat nervously. "Hello. I am pleased to meet you." Robin stepped forewords. "I'm Robin, and these are-"

He got no further before Sir Conner interrupted. "I am glad to see a base line human here to deal with, though I wish you had better company." He nodded towards Beast Boy, Raven, and Kevin. Robin frowned. "My teammates are dangerous opponents, and I trust them to have my back." Kevin sneered towards Sir Conner, before Raven added, "And Kevin is so bad either." Ben and the Omnitrex both chuckled. Sir Conner nodded. "Very well. Come this way." He turned and walked down the hall. Squire Winston gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. Sir Conner can be a little rude, even to guests. May I say on behalf of the forever Knights that we are pleased to have here?" Robin looked at the intimidating form of Sir Conner, then back to George and nodded, keeping his doubts to himself.

**Reviews:**

Vanessa1288 4/20/13 . chapter 1

Please continue. There are not many good tactics like these on the website

**Thanks Vanessa! Sorry for missing your review the first time( Not quite sure how that happened) but don't worry, I don't plan on ending this story for a while:)**

marc chamberlain 3/24/13 . chapter 1

hi again thanks for the update but why are you put up be-knighted when ep 2 of Alien Force is Everybody Talks About the Weather if it ok ask

**Well, Marc, I went with Be-knighted instead of Everybody talks about the weather because it fit in better with the Continuity I am forming. I am publishing A list of episodes for Season 1a after I finish writing this. And of course its o.k to ask, I love getting questions:)**

Coppa-Cola 3/12/13 . chapter 1

I like this story so far. The Omnitrix being able to talk has added a humorous part to it, and you made Ben interact with the Titans very well.

P.S. I caught that Doctor Who reference. "Shadow Proclamation".

**Thanks:) I'm getting positive reviews about Omni, I'm glad he is well liked. **

**Also, the Doctor will be replacing Professor Paradox. Why? Because he does paradox's job, with almost none of his power, twice as well. **

**And plus: MATT. SMITH. IS. COOL.**

barber477 2/21/13 . chapter 1

Awesome! please continue it :)

**It coming!...ish**

Guest 2/8/13 . chapter 1

there hope for his

**I would like to think so!**

marc chamberlain 1/26/13 . chapter 1

thanks the updata I like ask a few thing will ben get the Ultimatrix some time late in the story and will ben see starfire as a sister and will Robin teach ben Martial Arts when u said combining the story will u be do the ep like All That Glitters and The Gauntlet ok see ya and when is the next chapter came up plz

**Ultimatrix... not at present, because that would mean killing of Omni. *teardrop* Yes, Star Fire (You will get her super hero code name in sisters) is the Older Sister of the group, especially to Ben, and I believe that this chapter answers the rest of your questions? **


End file.
